Talk:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors
Who is survivor 116!? thats the only one im missing! *it's the co-op version of Chuck Greene and please sign your comments.--Gboy4 10:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *The guy's an Annon. Alockwood1 22:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Notebook and survivor related timeline: I cant believe as long as this game has been out this wiki doesn't have an accurate timeline up. I’ll post this here, if anyone wants to use it to edit the article they can, otherwise you can use it here. Notebook and survivor related timeline: *001) Crystal Bailey - Terror is reality twin, met at the start of the game, and a Psychopath during story. *002) Amber Bailey - Terror is reality twin, met at the start of the game, and a Psychopath during story. *007) Brandon Whittaker - Member of CURE, met at start of game and Psychopath during story. *016) Tyrone "T.K." King - Host of Terror is Reality show. Main story character seen often throughout game. *024) Stacey Forsythe - Leader of CURE. Main story character located in the security room of safe house and seen often throughout game. *029) Chrystal Kennedy - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *055) Tamara Stein - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *060) Lulu Barra - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *064) Andrea Brenser - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *068) Alice Paynter - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *069) Noah Hawthorne - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *070) Jenny Slaten - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *071) Drake Danton - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *072) Tom Ebersole - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *073) Shaun Wexler - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *074) Dale Kerpan - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *075) Oscar Dingman - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *076) Julius Reinke - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *077) Kirby Wilkinson - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *078) Lucas Pontremoli - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *079) Pat Berkson - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *080) Jeremiah Eckland - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *081) Kalee Timmons - Dead, last seen during Fortune city outbreak. Unsavable. *082) Wade Coopwood - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *088) Raymond Sullivan - Fortune City Security. Story character located in the safe house throughout game. *098) Anim White - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *099) Skylar Ali - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *100) Kris Bookmiller - Survivor, found in safe house at start of game. *103) Frank West - Protagonist, yourself. *Note. All the above names should be in your notebook when you first arrive at the safe house. The remainder of this list is arraigned in the order of when they first appear in the game. This order may vary depending on individual game play choices. *102) Denyce Calloway - Survivor. Found in Roy’s Mart during mission ‘Find Zombrex.’ 25/09 3 am. *004) Ted Smith - Psychopath. Snowflake’s caretaker, found in the Yucatan Casino. No mission. 25/09 3 am. *104) Snowflake - Survivor. Found in the Yucatan Casino. No Mission. 25/09 3 am **You must tame her with three steaks or leave after you kill Ted and come back a few hours later. *041) Lenny Mooney - Survivor. Found in the Yucatan Casino’s office. No mission. 25/09 3 am. **You must kill Ted and either kill or tame Snowflake first, he will then take you to the mechanical room to turn on the casino’s power. After that he will join you. *034) LaShawndra Dawkins - Survivor. Found in The Dark Bean, Royal Flush Plaza. No mission. 25/09. *Triggered by leaving the safe house after mission ‘Find Zombrex.’ *043) Gordon Dawkins - Survivor. Found in Casual Gals, Royal Flush Plaza. No mission. 25/09. *Triggered by leaving the safe house after mission ‘Find Zombrex.’ *049) Bill Montague - Survivor. Found in Amricana Casino in the mission ‘Know when to fold ‘em.’ 25/09 8 am. *You will need to give him $25,000 before he will go with you. *090) Rebecca Chang - Reporter. Main story character seen often throughout game. First seen in case 1-2. *028) Kenneth Walsh - Survivor. Found in Shank’s in Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Welcome to the family.’ 25/09 11 am. *087) Jack Ellis - Survivor. Found in Shank’s in Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Welcome to the family.’ 25/09 11 am. **Jack is wearing the Protoman helmet, you can obtain it by beating him in poker in the mission ‘Ante Up.’ *036) Chad Elkhart - Survivor. Found along the Platinum Strip. No mission. 25/09 12 pm. *065) Doris Elkhart - Survivor. Found atop souvenir Kiosk on the Platinum Strip. No mission. 25/09 12 pm. *Will not join until you find her husband Chad. *061) Kristin Harris - Survivor. Found in the Americana Casino’s security office in the mission ‘Lush-ious Lady.’ 25/09 2 pm. *017) Chuck Greene - Psychopath. Found outside the Atlantica Casino in the mission ‘People like us.’ 25/09 3 pm. *037) Curtis Ellington - Survivor. Found in the Ultimate Playhouse in South Plaza in the mission ‘Brains over brawn’ 25/09 4 pm. *038) John Boog - Survivor. Found in the Ultimate Playhouse in South Plaza in the mission ‘Brains over brawn’ 25/09 4 pm. *040) Brian Scherbey - Survivor. Found in the Ultimate Playhouse in South Plaza in the mission ‘Brains over brawn’ 25/09 4 pm. *048) Kevin Meyers - Survivor. Found in the Ultimate Playhouse in South Plaza in the mission ‘Brains over brawn’ 25/09 4 pm. *047) Randolph Allen - Survivor. Found in the Cleroux Collection in the Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Art appreciation.’ 25/09 5 pm. *He wont join until you pay him $3,000. *025) Walter Morris - Survivor. Found in From Fortune With Love in Uranus Zone in the mission ‘Twos company.’ 25/09 6 pm. *027 Royce St. John - Survivor. Found in From Fortune With Love in Uranus Zone in the mission ‘Twos company.’ 25/09 6 pm. *If you don’t award him the comedy trophy he will want $5,000 before he will join you. *007) Brandon Whittaker - Psychopath. Member of CURE, met at start of game, found in Uranus Zone bathroom. Case 2-2. *050) Vikki Taylor - Survivor. Found in Uranus Zone bathroom with psychopath Brandon Whittaker. Unsavable. Case 2-2 *042) Jared Davis - Survivor. Found in Pub O’ Gold on the Silver Strip in mission ‘Once bitten.’ 25/09 8 pm *You need to give him Zombrex before he can join you. You will also need to give him another dose later in the game for the mission ‘Chemical dependency.’ *032) Sven Blaaborg - Survivor. Paramedic found near an alleyway on the Silver strip in the mission ‘Code Blue.’ 25/09 10 pm. *108) Tim Duggan - Survivor. Found near an alleyway on the Silver strip in the mission ‘Code Blue.’ Unsavable. 25/09 10 pm. *003) Antoine Thomas - Psychopath. Chef found in Cucina Donnacci in the Food Court in the mission ‘Tastes Like Chicken.’ 25/09 11 pm. *023) Cinda Smith - Survivor. Found in Cucina Donnacci in the Food Court in the mission ‘Tastes Like Chicken.’ 25/09 11 pm. *Will not join until you find Jasper. *083) Jasper Sanford - Survivor. Found above the Hamburger Fiefdom in the Food Court in the mission ‘Tastes Like Chicken.’ 25/09 11 pm. *051) Terri Glass - Survivor. Found in the South Plaza in the mission ‘Industrial fashion’ 26/09 1 am. *056) Willa Harris - Survivor. Found in the South Plaza in the mission ‘Industrial fashion’ 26/09 1 am. *111) Marc Cooper - Survivor. Hanging from the upper balcony above Flexin’ in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 26/09 1 am. *112) Earvin Gooding - Survivor. Hanging from upper balcony above Chocolate Confession in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 26/09 1 am. **You must place a stuffed animal under each of them so they can drop down. You have to be fast, from the time you rescue the first one you have about 30 seconds to get the next before he dies. *052) Allen Nash - Musician found on stage in the Silver Strip. No mission. 26/09 5 am. *053) Jeanna Slick - Musician found on stage in the Silver Strip. No mission. 26/09 5 am. *092) Floyd Stone - Musician found on stage in the Silver Strip. No mission. 26/09 5 am. *005) Randy Tugman - Psychopath. Found in the Swept Away chapel on the silver strip in the mission ‘Here comes the groom.’ 26/09 7 am. *021) Emanuel Tugman - Survivor. Found in the Swept Away chapel on the silver strip in the mission ‘Here comes the groom.’ Unsavable. 26/09 7 am. *066) Danni Bodine - Survivor. Found in the Swept Away chapel on the silver strip in the mission ‘Here comes the groom.’ 26/09 7 am *093) Europa Westinghouse - Survivor. Found in Fortune City hotel in the South Plaza in the mission ‘Slave to fashion.’ 26/09 8 am. *She makes you change into boxers before she will join you. Later in the game you will need to retrieve a plant for her in the mission ‘Fortune City Botany Club.’ *113) Eric Masters - Survivor. Found in Uranus Zone atop of Rockets Red Glare kiosk in the mission ‘Quarter Circle to Forward.‘ 26/09 9 am. *019) Brent Ernst - Psychopath. Found at Kid’s Choice Clothing in the Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Everyone Knows Slappy.’ 26/09 12 pm. *020) Louise Jameson - Survivor. Found dead at Kid’s Choice Clothing in the Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Everyone Knows Slappy.’ Unsavable. 26/09 12 pm. *054) Linette Watkins - Survivor. Found in the Venus Touch in the Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Wilted flower.’ 26/09 1:30 pm. *033) Luz Palmer - Survivor. Found in SporTrance in the Royal Flush Plaza in the mission ‘Par for the Course.” 26/09 7 pm. *Later in the game she will ask you to bring her a golf club in the mission ‘Bent Wood.’ *046) Janus Razo - Survivor. Found in the Food Court atop the information booth. No mission. 26/09 7 pm. *You need to have a gun in your inventory before he will join you. *114) Tomomi Miyamoto - Survivor. Found in the underground beneath Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Wax On Wax Off.’ 26/09 8 pm. *008) Carl Schiff - Psychopath. Mailman found in Royal Flush Mall in the mission ‘Mail Order Zombrex.’ 26/09 11 pm. *012) Deetz Hartman - Psychopath. Sniper found on the Cinema rooftop. No mission. 27/09 12 am. *013) Derrick Duggan - Psychopath. Sniper found on the Atlantica Casino rooftop. No mission. 27/09 12 am. *014) Big Earl Flaherty - Psychopath. Sniper found atop a ledge overlooking the Platinum Strip next to Fortune City Hotel. No mission. 27/09 12 am. *015) Johnny James - Psychopath. Sniper found on the Royal Flush Plaza rooftop. No mission. 27/09 12 am. *044) Elrod Bumpkins - Survivor. Found in the Fortune City Arena dressing room in the mission ‘Barn Burner.’ 27/09 3 am. *086) Trixie-Lynn Horton - Survivor. Found in the Fortune City Arena dressing room in the mission ‘Barn Burner.’ 27/09 3 am. *059) Tammy Blaine - Survivor. Found in Atlantica Casino in the mission Stranded Siren.’ 27/09 4 am. *009) Seymour Redding - Psychopath. Found in South plaza in the mission ‘WWJWD.’ 27/09 4 am. *022) Justin Tetherford - Survivor. Found in South plaza, hung by Seymour Redding in the mission ‘WWJWD.’ 27/09 4 am. Unsavable. *039) Ray Teller - Survivor. Found in the South plaza after the mission ‘WWJWD.’ 27/09 4 am. Once you kill Seymour he will be in a room just ahead of you. *026) Richard Kelly - Survivor. Found in Chris’ Fine Foods in the Palisades Mall in the mission ‘Hunger pains.’ 27/09 5 am. **You need to bring him something to eat before he will join you. Later in the game he will want you to bring him a magazine for the mission ‘Snake in the Grass.’ *085) Woodrow Rutherford - Survivor. Found in the Shamrock Casino on the Silver Strip in the mission ‘Bank Run.’ 27/09 6 am. **He will want your protection while he robs 4 ATM’s before he joins you. *105) Jacob Skinner - Survivor. Found in the Atlantica Casino poker room. No mission. 27/09 6 am - 1 pm. *106 Nevada Slim - Survivor. Found in the Atlantica Casino poker room. No mission. 27/09 6 am - 1 pm. *107) Jessica Howe - Survivor. Found in the Atlantica Casino poker room. No mission. 27/09 6 am - 1 pm. **You must beat all three at Texas hold ‘em poker before they will join you. *095) Wallace Herzog - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the basement of KokoNutz Sports in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 27/09 7 am. *096) Johnny Kilpatrick - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the basement of KokoNutz Sports in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 27/09 7 am. *097) Left Hand Lance - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the basement of KokoNutz Sports in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 27/09 7 am. *101) Gretchen Peregrine - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the basement of KokoNutz Sports in the Palisades Mall. No mission. 27/09 7 am. **This is When you first meet them. You need to bring them a cement saw and a stack of plates before 12 pm. You don’t actually rescue them until the following day. *110) Deidra Sanchez - Survivor. Found in Hot Excitorama on the Silver strip in the mission ‘Long legs of the law.’ 27/09 12 pm. *018) Bibi Love - Psychopath (savable). Found in the Slot Ranch Casino in the mission ‘One Hit Wonder.’ *While technically a psychopath, she is savable if you help her put on her show, otherwise she kills herself and her captives. 27/09 3 pm. *035) Allison Perkins - Survivor. Found in the Slot Ranch Casino in the mission One Hit Wonder.’ 27/09 3 pm. *067) Juan Lee - Survivor. Found in the Slot Ranch Casino in the mission One Hit Wonder.’ 27/09 3 pm. *094) Cameron Welch - Survivor. Found in the Slot Ranch Casino in the mission One Hit Wonder.’ 27/09 3 pm. *057) Summer Chavez - Survivor. Found on the Grotto of the Palisades mall in the mission ‘Fetching Females.’ 27/09 6 pm. *084) Cora Russel - Survivor. Found on the Grotto of the Palisades mall in the mission ‘Fetching Females.’ 27/09 6 pm. *091) Nina Suhr - Survivor. Found on the Grotto of the Palisades mall in the mission ‘Fetching Females.’ 27/09 6 pm. **They will want you to pay them $10,000 before they will join you. *001) Crystal Bailey - Psychopath. First met at the start of the game. Found in the Shoal Nightclub in the Yucatan casino. (Case 5-3) *002) Amber Bailey - Psychopath. First met at the start of the game. Found in the Shoal Nightclub in the Yucatan casino. (Case 5-3) *115) Evan Maclntyre - Psychopath. Clown found on the Platinum Strip near the Arena in the mission ‘Snow Job.’ 27/09 7 pm. *010) Reed Wallbeck - Psychopath. Found in the Atlantica Casino in the mission ‘World’s Most Dangerous Trick.’ 28/09 12 am. *011) Roger Withers - Psychopath. Found in the Atlantica Casino in the mission ‘World’s Most Dangerous Trick.’ 28/09 12 am. *109) Madison Lainey - Survivor. Found in the Atlantica Casino in the mission ‘World’s Most Dangerous Trick.’ 28/09 12 am. Unsavable. *030) Lillian Payne - Survivor. Found on the rooftop of the Fortune city Hotel in the mission ‘Family Feud.’ 28/09 1 am. *058) Camille Payne - Survivor. Found in Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant in the Food Court in the mission ‘Family Feud.’ 28/09 1 am. **Does not appear until you speak to her daughter Lillian Payne. *031) Esther Alwin - Survivor. Found in Children’s Castle in the Royal Flush Plaza in mission ‘Short Sighted.’ 28/09 3 am. *095) Wallace Herzog - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the Palisades Mall in the mission ’Tape it or Die.’ 28/09 8am. *096) Johnny Kilpatrick - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the Palisades Mall in the mission ’Tape it or Die.’ 28/09 8am. *097) Left Hand Lance - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the Palisades Mall in the mission ’Tape it or Die.’ 28/09 8am. *101) Gretchen Peregrine - Survivor. Member of the Tape it or Die crew. Found in the Palisades Mall in the mission ’Tape it or Die.’ 28/09 8am. **If you didn’t bring them the cement saw and plates earlier they wont be here! *006) Sgt Dwight Boykin - Psychopath. Found in the underground beneath the Yucatan Casino. Case 7-2. *045) Sgt Woo - Survivor. Found Outside the vehicle ramp to the underground by the Yucatan casino after defeating Sgt. Boykin in case 7-2. No mission. *089) Pvt. Matthew Kuss - Survivor. Found Outside the vehicle ramp to the underground by the Yucatan casino after defeating Sgt. Boykin in case 7-2. No mission. *062) Mark Bradson - Phenotrans scientist found in underground HVAC facility, must be killed as part of story. Case 8-2 *063) Pearce Stephens - Phenotrans scientist found in underground HVAC facility, must be killed as part of story. Case 8-2 *116) This is your co-op partner.